onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Kaido Arc Discussion
As the Dressrosa arc reaches its conclusion and Kaido becomes the Straw Hats' main enemy, a lot is going to come to a head here. The purpose of this blog is to discuss things that could possibly affect how the arc goes, such as: 'Law's Fate' Despite Law telling Luffy that their alliance is over, he mostly said it to get Luffy away from Doflamingo, and whether the Heart-Straw alliance will continue after Doffy is defeated is uncertain. Either way, however, things are probably not going to go well for Law. He got defeated by Doflamingo (granted, he had been weakened by Fujitora before), and Doflamingo has clearly shown that he's no match for Kaido. Given Luffy's recent battle with Doffy, the pirates will most certainly have to train harder to take on a Yonko. And when it's all over, it's not like Luffy and Law can share the Yonko position, so something bad has to happen to Law. 'The Big Mom Pirates' Despite the fact that Luffy and Law are focusing on Kaido, Luffy has attracted the wrath of Big Mom, who is currently pursuing his ship! Ultimately, will Luffy be forced to confront Big Mom before Kaido? Or will Big Mom, claiming Luffy as her kill, clash with Kaido? 'The Marines' The Marines would have to be mentally disabled to not notice a pirate taking out a Yonko. Ideally, they would focus all their attention on this upstart, like they did with Blackbeard before, because given how a Yonko destroyed Marineford, any pirate who can take down a Yonko would most likely become public threat No. 1. And would defeating a Yonko mean being able to go toe-to-toe with an admiral? If this is the case, then actually confronting Kaido probably won't happen for another few years. 'Kaido and Kanjuro' When Kanjuro was captured by Dressrosa's guards, was this all Doflamingo's doing or was Kaido also involved? And just how will Kin'emon's plight go hand in hand with the Straw Hats' mission? Caribou and X Drake X Drake captured Caribou after the latter defeated one of Kaido's top henchmen, for two possible reasons: One, he has allied himself with Kaido and was removing Caribou's opposition, or two, he is also going after Kaido's head and took Caribou to assist him in his rebellion. Both of these make sense, but have a few problems each. If Drake wanted to team up with Caribou, what was the need to beat him and tie him up? Drake did attack Scotch two years ago to get Kaido's attention, but it could be possible that he wanted to alert the Yonko that he wanted an alliance, and spared Scotch, which actually makes sense in a way. If he is allied with Kaido, this brings the question on whether Supernovas should stoop to helping Yonko. Well, either way, X Drake and Luffy's paths will probably cross soon, but whether they'll compete for Kaido's head or be full-on enemies remains to be seen... The discussion starts now. Category:Blog posts